da_mlp_fanon_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Raising Slorgaorp
(Base credit to RibbetLion) Summary When Greg finds a weird alien creature on a trip with Tipper he decides to keep and raise it, but little does he know the species isn't fit for Equestria. Roles Starring *Greg Silverhooves *Slorgaorp Featuring *TipperHooves Appearances *Astral Perfection *Gerrit *Peppermint Fresh *Flower Dash Plot We see a scene of Tipper's metal ship landed in a jungle looking area and we see Greg and Tipper walking through the dense forest. Tipper is collecting seeds while Greg is just looking around. Greg suddenly finds a tiny weird looking worm and picks it up happily. Tipper shouts at Greg not to pick up weird bugs, but Greg shows Tipper the worm and how cute it is. Greg begs Tipper to let him take the bug home and Tipper says alright but Greg must take care of it. Once Greg is at home, we see the creature open it's eyes which are red and have eyelashes. Greg happily says hi to the worm but it slinks back. Greg feeds it fruit and it grows slightly bigger, enough to be held in two hooves instead of one. Greg tries to pick her up but slorgaorp jumps on the floor and tries to escape Greg. Greg picks her up however, and feeds her more fruit to which she grows even more. After a card that reads "Three Days Later" Greg is seen turning on TV for Slorgaorp, who is now slightly taller than Spike and wearing toddler clothing. Slorgaorp thanks Greg in a squeaky voice but when Slorgaorp shows excitement for violent tv shows Greg grows concerned and calls Tipper. To his horror Tipper tells him that the species slorgaorp is, is very violent and often fights for fun. Greg angrily asks Tipper why he didn't tell him earlier and Tipper just says he wanted the worm so badly he let him keep him. Meanwhile, Astral Projection overhears Tipper talking to Greg and scolds him for letting Greg keep the alien. Tipper rolls his eyes at her. When Slorgaorp slithers over to Greg's door to go outside, Greg shuts the door in a worried panic. With Slorgaorp wanting to go outside and cause mayhem, Greg lies and tells Slorgaorp that the air outside is toxic to her kind and that she needs to stay inside. Slorgaorp believes him but after a fight with Greg she says she'd rather die and go outside. When she goes outside however, she finds out that Greg lied to her and she grows even larger. Tipper sees the scene and sighs while Greg tries desperately to stop Slorgaorp who is smashing windows. Greg tells Tipper to do something but Tipper tells Greg that he adopted Slorgaorp and to talk to her. Greg shouts that he's sorry to Slorgaorp and she stops her rampage. Slorgaorp, now fully grown, bends down to Greg and Greg suddenly gets an idea. We then later see Greg watching TV with Gerrit and Slorgaorp is on TV being interviewed about her job of fighting off Timberwolves at the edge of a forest. The interviewer asks Slorgaorp how her childhood was, and she says it was horrible and that her dad lied to her. Greg stares at the screen and shock and Tipper, who's standing behind the couch, pats Greg on the head and says he tried. Quotes *''"Oh please, Tipper can I keep it, look how cute it is!"'' - Greg **''"No no little Slorgaorp! We don't punch things! We can dance instead!"'' - Greg **''"I like to dance...on the bodies of my enemies!"'' - Slorgaorp *''"Well, you tried"'' - Tipper Trivia *This episode is based on the Rick and Morty episode "Raising Gazorpazorp" but with some major differences. Firstly, Greg does not make the alien baby, he adopts it, and there is also no side plot about the alien species. It's nearly the same to the episode though, in that both of them the alien is violent, the parental figure lies to them, and they get jobs at the end while saying they had bad parents. Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories Category:Stories